


Шантаж

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Mechaphilia, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Technological Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Кто владеет информацией, тот владеет миром.





	Шантаж

Маркус смотрит фотографии с отсутствующим лицом. Перкинс сидит в кресле напротив, сложив руки, и внимательно следит за ним.

— Спрашивать откуда у вас эти снимки, полагаю, бесполезно, _агент,_ — Маркус выделяет последнее слово особенной вкрадчивой интонацией. — Перейдем к делу: сколько стоит ваше молчание?

— Деньги меня не интересуют, — нарочито-расслабленно произносит Перкинс. — Одна ночь с тобой, Маркус — все, что я прошу. Ты получишь ключ от камеры хранения, где находятся негативы…

— Что? — перебивает его Маркус. — Повтори.

— Одна ночь — и негативы твои.

— Ты серьезно?

Перкинс кивает.

— Я не стану с тобой спать, — ровно произносит Маркус.

— Значит, я зря трачу время. Видимо, не так уж тебе и нужно…

— Ты не понимаешь. У меня нет необходимых биокомпонентов.

— Пальцы и язык у тебя есть.

Маркус долго молчит, сохраняя на лице гримасу отвращения.

— Ты — кусок дерьма, — наконец произносит он сквозь зубы. — Двуличная лживая мразь.

— Фу как грубо, — отвечает Перкинс с саркастичной улыбкой. — А вдруг я в тебя безответно влюблен все эти годы?

Маркус презрительно усмехается.

— Ты не способен любить, — говорит он.

— Уверен?

Маркус осматривает Перкинса с ног до головы. Когда его взгляд касается тонкой шеи, выглядывающей из идеально отглаженного воротника рубашки, его пальцы вздрагивают.

— Почему тебя не устраивают деньги? — говорит он.

— Потому что на них ночь с тобой не купить.

— А информация? Дипломатические уступки? Доступ в башню Киберлайф?

— Плевать я хотел на все это.

Маркус встает с кресла, неспеша подходит к панорамному окну. Детройт перед ним — как на ладони: сожми кулак и все разрушится, судьбы тысяч андроидов и людей обратятся в прах… И сейчас он загнан в угол. Кем?

Шакалом.

Маркус оборачивается.

— Что ж, обговорим условия, — произносит он с откровенной злостью.

***

Поздним вечером мирмидоны в полном обвесе пропускают автомобиль Перкинса на территорию бывшего поместья Манфреда, едва он показывает удостоверение агента ФБР. Это обязательное условие Маркуса — обставить все как официальный визит.

Маркус открывает ему сам. На нем — домашний халат и простенькие штаны. Перкинс смотрит прямо в вырез, оголяющий искусственные ключицы и грудь без единого волоска. Маркус прослеживает этот взгляд и презрительно кривится.

Перкинс проходит внутрь. На темно-сером пиджаке отчетливо видны темные крапинки дождевых капель.

— У тебя здесь… уютно, — произносит он нейтрально.

Они идут мимо старой спальни Карла, где не горит свет, мимо пустой темной библиотеки, мимо навсегда замерших канареек.

— Думал, ты будешь тянуть время, — говорит Перкинс, когда они останавливаются перед дверью, которую Маркус тут же распахивает. — Проведешь экскурсию, напоишь меня. Напьешься сам. Я знаю, у тебя есть такая функция.

Маркус молчит, стоя в проходе, скрестив руки.

Перкинс вздыхает, перешагивает порог комнаты, попутно стягивая пиджак. Он останавливается перед двуспальной кроватью, опрометчиво вставая спиной. Маркус прикрывает дверь. Перкинс кидает пиджак в кресло, поверх него ложится кобура.

— Если ты дальше будешь молчать, — разворачивается он, будто почувствовав опасность, — негативы не получишь.

— Что я должен делать? Изображать влечение? К тебе?

— Для начала, — терпеливо отзывается Перкинс, ослабляя галстук, — перестать строить из себя оскорбленную невинность. Если бы ты был невинен — меня бы здесь не было.

Маркус с вызовом вскидывает голову, развязывает пояс халата и спускает его с плеч. Шелковая ткань под собственным весом соскальзывает на пол, оседая у босых ног. Перкинс замирает, внимательно следя. Глаза его становятся совершенно темными.

— Так лучше, — говорит он.

— Ты не представляешь, как мерзко я ощущаю себя сейчас, — произносит Маркус. — И унизительно. Почему именно ты?

— А кого бы ты предпочел на моем месте?

— Никого.

Перкинс скептически приподнимает брови, отбрасывает галстук и начинает снимать брюки.

— Меня не интересуют люди в этом плане, — продолжает Маркус, наблюдая за ним. — А конкретно ты… Ты не вызываешь ничего, кроме отвращения. Мерзкий, беспринципный, двуличный, лживый Шакал…

— …который тебя поимеет.

Перкинс выпрямляется. На бедрах у него — черные резинки, специальными зажимами крепящиеся к белоснежным полам рубашки. Маркус наклоняет голову на бок, приглядываясь.

— Что это? Какая-то… сбруя для извращенцев?

— Подтяжки, — говорит Перкинс спокойно, возясь с верхними пуговицами. — Чтобы рубашка сидела аккуратнее.

Маркус в который раз скользит взглядом по оливковой коже над воротником, вновь неосознанно сжимая пальцы. Чтобы отвлечься, он развязывает штаны так медленно, как это возможно. Перкинс тут же прерывает свое занятие, делает короткий шаг вперед, приближаясь вплотную. Он касается напряженного живота Маркуса, ведет теплыми ладонями по искусственному прессу параллельно чуть сползшему поясу. Маркус обреченно смотрит на него сверху вниз, затем отворачивается, впиваясь взглядом в стену. Перкинс наклоняется и невесомо целует его в солнечное сплетение.

— На самом деле, — говорит он, скользя руками по бокам корпуса, — ты многого не знаешь, Маркус.

— О чем? — спрашивает тот, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— О себе.

Перкинс надавливает ногтями на искусственную кожу, попадая прямо в стыки между панелями, отчего Маркус вздрагивает. Перкинс перемещает ладони на несколько дюймов выше и повторяет действие, вызывая ту же реакцию. Затем он, ощутимо надавливая, проводит пальцами ему одному известному пути и Маркус стонет, подаваясь вперед.

Перкинс обнимает его, помогая устоять на ногах.

— Просто позволь доставить тебе удовольствие, — говорит он тихо. — Это все, чего я хочу.

Маркус молчит. Его пальцы дрожат, а под кожей на боках пульсируют, постепенно угасая, расплывчатые линии бледно-голубого света.

Они медленно подходят к кровати.

Вдруг, Маркус валит Перкинса на пружинящий матрас, подминая под себя, и смыкает пальцы на горле. Тот хватается за запястья, нажимает ногтями чуть выше точек, где у людей прощупывается пульс, и пальцы Маркуса расслабляются. С них сходит скин, а по его телу проходит легкая вибрация. Когнитивные процессы нарушаются, система выдает сбой, а затем…

Приходит то невыразимое ощущение выполненной задачи, известное лишь андроидам.

— Прекрати, — цедит Маркус сквозь зубы.

Вместо ответа Перкинс надавливает на впадину между ключицами, отчего скин расползается буквально на пару миллиметров, оголяя точку, где сходятся несколько панелей сразу. Он нажимает ногтями прямо в стык и Маркус со стоном выгибается, а панели слегка расходятся, обнажая небольшой участок полупрозрачной мембраны, скрывающей сплетение из толстых трубок, в которых тихо гудит тириум.

— Хватит, — говорит Маркус, и собственный голос звучит неузнаваемо из-за потерявшего половину энергии модуля. Он пытается придушить человека вновь, но пальцы не слушаются и он перезагружает кисти, временно лишаясь рук, отчего вынужден опереться на локти.

Теперь их лица совсем близко.

Панели на шее возвращаются на место, по системе прокатывается импульс удовлетворения и Маркус со стоном выдыхает раскаленный воздух, утыкаясь лбом в плечо человека.

— Ненавижу… — шепчет он.

Перкинс самодовольно усмехается в ответ. Он ведет пальцами вдоль позвоночника, безошибочно находя новые стыки, в которые надавливает ногтями. Скин расползается, чувствительность корпуса растет по экспоненте. Нервная система сообщает о перегрузке. Перкинс одной рукой нажимает на позвонок между торчащих лопаток, а другой обводит обнаженную крышку регулятора. На мгновение, все спинные панели Маркуса раскрываются, напоминая вздыбившуюся чешую, и тут же возвращаются на место.

Его сознание тонет в волнах удовлетворительных импульсов.

В поле зрения всплывает уведомление об успешном перезапуске кистевых модулей и Маркус вновь сдавливает пальцами чужое горло. Перкинс вновь касается его запястий в тех же точках, на этот раз импульс гораздо сильнее: сбой затрагивает даже плечевые соединения.

— Я убью тебя, — выдыхает Маркус, заваливаясь вперед, лишенный опоры.

Перкинс сталкивает его с себя, переворачивая на спину, и тут же забирается сверху, заглядывая в глаза.

— Конечно, — произносит он саркастично.

Перкинс касается часто вздымающейся груди и скин расползается под его пальцами. Едва он проводит подушечками по тонкому, еле видному стыку посередине, две большие белые панели подаются в стороны, слегка приоткрывая пульсирующие и гудящие трубки. Он ведет пальцами по мерцающим кромкам и Маркус начинает дрожать.

— Ублюдок, — шепчет он, будто запыхавшись.

Перкинс самодовольно улыбается.

— Я же сказал, что доставлю тебе удовольствие, — говорит он, продолжая ласкать чувствительные края, усеянные десятками тысяч датчиков герметичности. — Хочешь ты этого или нет.

Перед глазами Маркуса все плывет от этих касаний, то жестких, то еле ощутимых, а корпус раскрывается, будто цветок, панель за панелью, обнажая пульсирующее мерцающее нутро. Перкинс замирает, неяркие огни плещутся неверными отражениями на дне его глаз. В какой-то момент чужие пальцы вновь смыкаются на испятнанной синяками шее, но без прежней силы — просто прикосновение.

Медленно панели встают на место, Маркус оглушительно стонет, выгибаясь изящной напряженной дугой. Перкинс тянется руками вниз, туда, где тускло темнеет крышка регулятора, нажимает на неё и легко отводит в сторону. Он погружает ногти в небольшое углубление под регулятором и подцепляет деталь, буквально на доли миллиметра вынимает из паза.

И тут же отпускает.

Регулятор встает на место с глухим щелчком, по телу Маркуса пробегает последняя волна дрожи, стыки боковых панелей ослепительно вспыхивают, в глазах рябит от оповещений из символов со сбитой кодировкой…

И все исчезает.

На мгновение Маркус видит мир перед собой абсолютно четко, в запредельном разрешении, в нескольких спектрах сразу. Система должна кричать о перерасходе вычислительной мощности, но она молчит, потому что отключена.

Фактически, он мертв.

Маркус плавно оседает на мягкую кровать. Сквозь туман пробегающих перед глазами строчек кода перезагрузки он видит, как сужается по бокам картинка, становясь более расплывчатой и нечеткой. Привычной.

Тем временем Перкинс роется в карманах пиджака, чтобы достать оттуда тюбик регенерационной мази. Он подходит к прикроватной тумбочке, над которой висит зеркало в изящной раме и открывает мазь. Он пытается нанести её на шею, но пальцы дрожат, и он роняет крышку. Маркус изящно встает с кровати, подходит к нему вплотную, практически прижимаясь со спины. Чужое тепло оседает на чувствительных сенсорах корпуса, пока он отцепляется зажимы подтяжек с полурасстегнутой рубашки. Перкинс замирает, следя за его движениями через зеркало.

— Впечатляюще. Для человека, — произносит Маркус вкрадчиво. — Жаль, это ничего не изменит.

Перкинс молчит. Маркус пробирается пальцами под одну из подтяжек, оттягивает её и отпускает. Перкинс судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Ты по-прежнему мне отвратителен, — Маркус скользит руками вперед и начинает расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки. — И на твои чувства я плевать хотел. Ответь только на один вопрос… Каково это — потратить столько ресурсов и времени впустую, пойти вабанк и проиграть, — Маркус снимает рубашку с чужих плеч и кидает на пол, к своему халату. — Одним словом, каково это — быть тобой здесь и сейчас?

Перкинс ловит его руку и касается ладони губами. Скин тут же расползается на месте поцелуя, обнажая серый пластик.

— Это лучшее, что может случиться, — произносит он спокойно.


End file.
